


Y de qué modo sutil (de que callada manera se me adentra usted).

by ladyrocketdale (Maiucha)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, alternando pasado y presente, lesiones, ¿hay vida despues del futbol?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/ladyrocketdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego Milito se convierte en el destinatario de la mayor confesión de Gonzalo Higuaín: que ya no puede jugar al fútbol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y de qué modo sutil (de que callada manera se me adentra usted).

**Author's Note:**

> esta no es la historia de como gonzalo higuaín descubre que ya no puede jugar al fútbol, sino que es la historia de cómo diego milito descubre que gonzalo higuaín ya no puede jugar al fútbol y trata, como puede, de ayudarlo a afrontar esta nueva realidad. cameos de jugadores del inter de milán, gabriel milito (hermano de diego), la familia de gonzalo (su hermano federico higuaín también es jugador), el ex entrenador de la selección argentina: sergio "checho" batista, el entrenador del real madrid josé mourinho y algunos otros nombres. la historia se sitúa en el 2011, pre copa américa.
> 
> (originalmente posteado [acá](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/241293.html))

Todo empieza en la puerta de entrada al club Real Madrid una tarde nublada con Gonzalo usando lentes de sol innecesarios para el clima y Diego ahí, detrás de él, preguntándose si debería esconderse o dejarse ver; dudoso de que alguien se preocupe en reconocerlo, porque Gonzalo es siempre el centro de atención y Diego está tan acostumbrado que no le preocupa, ni siquiera le molesta.

Aunque tal vez no, no empieza ahí.

 

 

> 1.
> 
> Alguien está puteando.
> 
> Es lo primero que nota Diego cuando entra al gimnasio, escucha un murmullo del cual distingue insultos dichos en cadena, apenas interrumpidos para respirar. No puede identificar la voz porque habla bajo y rápido. Avanza entonces y ve primero piernas en el piso, a las que les sigue un torso, un cuello y una cabeza: es Gonzalo Higuaín. La expresión de dolor en su cara es innegable, su mano derecha descansa sobre su pierna izquierda, acariciando y apretando su pantorrilla con suficiente fuerza que se dejan ver marcas rojas causadas por dedos contra piel blanca.
> 
> — ¿Un calambre? —le pregunta— ¿Querés una mano?
> 
> Higuaín mueve la cabeza a los lados negándose, sin hablar, respira forzado un par de veces y Diego se queda quieto donde está, a un par de pasos de distancia, dejando el bolso que tenía sobre su hombro en el suelo; mira el cuarto a su alrededor buscando el reloj, que descubre en lo más alto de la pared con ventanas y donde lee que son las diez menos cuarto. El gimnasio en un día libre no va a llenarse hasta las once por ende nadie con buen conocimiento médico para asistir a Gonzalo va llegar pronto.
> 
> —Una puntada —dice de repente Gonzalo y Diego gira la cabeza rápido para mirarlo— Así, de la nada, me duele como la puta madre, y ni siquiera estaba haciendo mucha fuerza. Me tiré al piso para estirar y para ver si mejora, pero no. Lo único que me falta es haberme desgarrado en plena recuperación.
> 
> El tono de voz de Higuaín es raro, cansado o triste, Diego no puede estar muy seguro, porque no lo conoce bien como para identificarle las inflexiones de la voz. Suspira porque no tiene nada para decir y mira al suelo. Quiere ayudar y lo único que se le ocurre es darle un poco de comodidad a Gonzalo, por lo que se aleja para ir a buscar una colchoneta de ejercicios; la acerca arrodillándose al lado de Higuaín y sin demandar movimiento de él, la desliza para que Gonzalo levante la pierna y se apresura a poner la colchoneta debajo de la pierna de su compañero.
> 
> —Gracias— dice Higuaín, que tiene los ojos fijos en su mano que sigue palpando la pierna izquierda.
> 
> —¿Cuánto peso estabas levantando?— pregunta Diego, mientras mira con desconfianza la máquina detrás de Gonzalo, donde cree que él estaba.
> 
> —Casi nada, todavía no puedo mucho.
> 
> Diego trata de acordarse cuando fue la operación, aunque realmente no la sabe; el esfuerzo es medio tonto, porque lo que realmente está tratando de recordar son notas periodísticas que hayan hablado de eso y llegar así a una fecha. En sí, solo sabe que fue en Estados Unidos y que la recuperación, por lo que puede ver, es en Argentina. Son todas suposiciones, pero no le parece éste un buen momento para interrogar a Higuaín, ni considera tener derecho para saber muchos detalles.
> 
> —Vi al kinesiólogo desayunando, ¿querés que lo llame?
> 
> —Nah —Gonzalo contesta mientras deja de tocarse la pierna y levanta la vista en dirección a Diego, tiene esa media sonrisa que pone le regala a veces a los periodistas y que a Diego le da un poco de desconfianza, no sabe bien por qué— Dejá, gracias, seguí con lo tuyo; me voy a quedar un toque así para no pararme de golpe, pero ya no me molesta mucho. Después lo busco yo al doc.
> 
> Diego asiente, no tiene nada más para decir, así que dándole una palmada cerca del tobillo se pone de pie y retrocede hacia su bolso. Se va a la otra punta del gimnasio, hacia las cintas, y ni se da cuenta cuando se queda solo.
> 
>  

Es la primera vez en su vida que Diego entra al edificio del club, le da un poco de rechazo por un viejo recuerdo que tiene que ver con su hermano, pero deja ese sentimiento de lado y se concentra en el chico delante de él, que camina tan seguro como siempre, no como quién va a hacer algo tan drástico como lo que Gonzalo va a hacer. Diego no sabe si sentir envidia o pena.

Pero en verdad, cuando se trata de Gonzalo, Diego nunca sabe que sentir.

Entonces se concentra simplemente en cumplir su función de acompañante y sigue avanzando, escuchando los zapatos de ambos contra el piso y preguntándose en silencio cuán largos son estos pasillos.

 

> 2.
> 
> —Ni cuando concentramos para jugar en la selección te veía tanto a vos, che— Diego, que se sobresalta y casi suelta la mancuerna de entre sus manos, gira la cabeza y hace una mueca hacia Gonzalo que está parado a la entrada del gimnasio, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.
> 
> —Exagerado —es la respuesta inmediata— Me gusta usar este gimnasio cuando estoy en el país, ¿cuál es tu excusa?
> 
> Higuaín levanta en alto un sobre blanco con un logotipo en la esquina, fácil de identificar como el de un estudio médico.
> 
> —¿La pierna de la otra vez?
> 
> —No, esa no jodió de nuevo por suerte, fue un tirón. Esto es control nomás, lo hacen los médicos de acá y lo mandan al Madrid.
> 
> Diego asiente, no se le ocurre que decir a eso que no suene repetitivo o trillado, así que no dice nada, haciendo que los dos se queden callados. Los silencios entre él e Higuaín no tienen nada de nuevo, incluso tienen un dejo de lugar común, de recuerdo y hasta de preferencia para Diego. Ese es Gonzalo para él, el chico callado de sonrisa tímida con quien le tocó compartir habitación en el Mundial de Sudáfrica el año anterior; no el jugador afamado que da entrevistas entre risas alborotadas, ni el que sale en las propagandas haciendo canciones de cancha con los demás. Aunque Gonzalo en realidad debe ser una mezcla de las dos cosas, asume Diego sin saberlo y con un dejo de intriga, porqué se conocen y se respetan, pero están lejos de una verdadera relación. Es normal, entre tantos jugadores en una concentración no terminás amigo de todos, pero hay algo de Gonzalo que siempre le hizo ruido a Diego, no como algo malo, no como algo fácil de identificar--
> 
> —Voy a que me atiendan, nos vemos Diego— la voz de Gonzalo es tibia, tranquila y le corta el hilado de ideas.
> 
> —Chau, suerte— responde él, al recuperarse de la interrupción. Lo ve girar e irse, notando que, en ese momento, Gonzalo se lleva una mano a la cintura y enseguida la mueve al centro de la espalda, "debe ser un reflejo post operatorio" piensa, y si lo ve cojear con la pierna izquierda no le da verdadera importancia, porque no cree que sea necesaria.

 

A Gonzalo lo están esperando tres hombres que Diego supone son autoridades del club, aunque no reconoce entre ellos al presidente. Tampoco está Mourinho, pero eso a Diego lo relaja ligeramente, ya que la idea de encontrarse con su ex técnico le da una sensación de incomodidad. Siente que lo dejaría al descubierto, después de todo nadie sabe que él está acá y Diego aprecia ese secreto, porque considera que se lo debe a la intimidad de Gonzalo.

Los hombres saludan con una cordialidad tan trabajada que parece fingida y uno de ellos, que espera que los demás entren a la oficina que tienen detrás, le pide a Gonzalo que los siga sin mirar siquiera a Diego y también entra.

Gonzalo se detiene frente a la puerta de la oficina, mira a Diego como queriendo decir algo, pero sin energía para hacerlo. Diego considera ofrecer entrar con él, como cuando Gabriel se rompió los cruzados y fue él quien lo acompañó al médico a escuchar el diagnóstico; pero esta situación no es igual y Diego siente que no debería imponerse a Gonzalo así, no sino es Gonzalo mismo quien se lo pide. No dice nada y mira como Higuaín abre y cierra la boca dos veces antes de asentir y girar la cabeza hacia su destino. Diego murmura "fuerza" porque le sale, es la única palabra que le parece remotamente relevante, y parece que algo sirve ya que Gonzalo, quién sigue en la puerta, se endereza y entra.

Diego entonces se apoya contra una pared a la izquierda de la puerta, se pasa la mano por los ojos y suspira contra su propia piel, calentándola con la tibieza de su aliento. Se pregunta si una vez que Gonzalo vuelva a cruzar esa puerta estará todo dicho y ahí se da cuenta que no tiene idea de que es lo que puede estar dicho. Suspira de nuevo, más fuerte.

 

> 3.
> 
> Los diarios empiezan a especular.
> 
> Diego se da cuenta en enseguida por el tipo de palabras que usan, por cómo están escritos los artículos y como son todas notas de opinión pero ninguna es una notica per se; nada que sea titular. Y puede no gustarle, puede hasta ofenderlo en lo profesional, pero Diego no los culpa. A él mismo le pica un poco la curiosidad.
> 
> Higuaín tenía que volver a España después de una semana en Argentina, pero una semana se hicieron dos y ahora ya va por la tercera. Llegaron médicos desde Madrid y los profesionales que operaron a Gonzalo en Estados Unidos, comentan algunos diarios y es lo mismo que se discute en los círculos internos del deporte, por los pasillos de A.F.A. Higuaín no da ninguna entrevista, tampoco su padre o alguien cercano a él; nadie habla y eso aumenta los fantasmas: que la operación no se hizo bien, que las cosas salieron mal, que está como al principio.
> 
> Diego piensa en Higuaín tirado en el piso del gimnasio, con cara de dolor y una mano en la pierna. Eso no tiene sentido, a él le parece que no tiene nada que ver. Entonces Diego piensa en el Gonzalo de un par de días atrás tocándose la espalda mientras caminaba.
> 
> ¿Puede haber salido mal la operación?
> 
> Diego tiene un primo médico. Lo llama.

 

Gonzalo no sale. Diego ya cambió de pared tres veces en el último rato, no escucha nada y no sabe si eso lo tranquiliza o lo inquieta más.

— ¿Diego?— la voz es inconfundible y él se siente tan expuesto como pensó que lo haría si esto pasaba. Se compone igual, se separa de la pared y trata de poner la mejor sonrisa que puede.

—José —le dice, y en su cabeza cambia de español a italiano al menos en el tono del nombre— ¿Cómo le va?

—Bien. Vengo a una reunión, ¿qué hacés vos acá? ¿Considerando la idea de venirte conmigo y dejar Inter?

Diego sonríe en respuesta a la mueca de Mourinho, como es casi mandatario, aunque sabe que José conoce perfectamente su respuesta sobre jugar en el Real Madrid; además de que no existe una propuesta oficial, sino un capricho del entrenador. Aunque Mourinho suele ganar con sus caprichos, así que Diego no considera eso como poca cosa.

—Vine para acompañar a un compañero— le parece que no es una mala respuesta ya que es cierta, es lo que está haciendo. Mourinho se pone serio de pronto, pierde el brillo en la mirada que parecía rememorar celebraciones en Italia y cualquier esbozo de sonrisa desaparece de sus labios.

—Si viniste no debe traer buenas noticias—dice Mourinho, pero no espera respuesta— Tendríamos que hablar nosotros…

Diego asiente a eso, con la misma obediencia que tenía para con José cuando él era su entrenador. Mourinho no dice nada más y con un movimiento de cabeza que funciona de despedida golpea la puerta de la oficina dónde está Gonzalo y entra después de que lo llaman.

La puerta se abre y se cierra y Diego vuelve a descargar su peso contra la pared, no rendido en sí, pero casi. No tiene idea que está haciendo acá, porque él y no el padre de Gonzalo, el hermano, la madre… en ese momento se pregunta si alguno de ellos sabe lo que está pasando ahí adentro.

Está bastante seguro de que la respuesta es no.

 

> 4.
> 
> Él viaja a Italia pero, por lo que sabe, Gonzalo aún no viaja a España. Nadie dice nada, los diarios casi se aburrieron del tema, alguno que otro aún reclama, con más ganas de chismerío que intencionalidad periodística, por qué se esconden cosas sobre la salud de Higuaín y por qué nadie sale a hablar sobre él. Por lo que le contaron compañeros desde España, Diego sabe que algunos diarios Madridistas muestran la preocupación del hincha local, mientras que contrarios se burlan sin respeto, importándoles poco que se trata de la carrera de una persona. En Argentina, "Olé" lo nombra alguna que otra vez, pero más que nada tira baldes de agua fría a los demás diarios y mata grandes sospechas diciendo cosas como "se alargó la recuperación" y "quieren que llegue bien, lo cuidan de más". Son frases hechas y Diego las lee sin atención.
> 
> Piensa en llamar a Gonzalo, sabe que en algún lado tiene su celular y si no, seguro que puede conseguirlo por alguno de sus conocidos. Pero empieza el Calcio otra vez, las vacaciones y las fiestas ya olvidadas y en algún momento Gonzalo viaja de vuelta a España, Diego lo lee en la edición online del diario "Marca".

 

Todo debería terminar ahí, pero no, porque los tres fines de semana siguientes Gonzalo no está ni en el banco de suplentes del equipo, lo que causa que todos los diarios vuelvan a hablar de eso. Todos. Los. Diarios. Diego lo ve en la edición de la mañana de "La Gazzetta dello Sport" que lee Samuel delante de él.

Decide llamar a Gonzalo esa misma noche. Marca el número dos veces (¡si lo tenía!) pero no presiona la tecla para llamar en ningún momento. ¿Con qué excusa va a hacerlo? Piensa que va a parecer que él quiere una suerte de primicia o de información que no está en los diarios. Si nunca lo llamó para nada, es un poco raro que lo haga justo ahora ¿no?

Se va a la cama con las ideas funestas de dos diarios españoles y con "Olé" que promete una información iluminadora antes de la próxima fecha (no que Diego realmente crea eso, pero es mejor que nada).

 

Se sienta en una silla, porque está cansado de estar parado y porque lo único que logra dando vueltas en la habitación es marearse. No deja de mirar la puerta durante varios minutos seguidos tratando de suponer lo que pueda estar pasando ahí adentro. Gonzalo está solo contra esa masa de autoridades del club, sin médicos, sin su representante, sin nadie de su familia y Diego lo imagina como una presa indefensa ante hambrientas fieras; es una metáfora asquerosamente trillada, pero no por eso errónea. Se plantea a sí mismo que quizás debería haber entrado con Gonzalo, aunque sea para que haya alguien de su lado, alguien que no esté pensando en los intereses del club antes que en los del jugador.

O tal vez lo correcto hubiese sido llamar a algún miembro de la familia de Higuaín la misma noche que Gonzalo llegó a Italia, cuando se quedó dormido en el sillón de Diego con un capítulo de Los Simpson doblado al italiano de fondo. Solo la idea le da escozor. Se siente como un delator y un traidor de solo haberla considerado pero… pero no debería el único que sabe esto.

No debería porque solo no puede con lo que va a ser Gonzalo cuando salga de esa oficina.

 

> 5.
> 
> Gonzalo está tan pálido que Diego cree que va a desmayarse ahí, en la puerta de su casa en Milán, y que va a tener que atajarlo para que no se golpee la cabeza con el escalón de entrada (o algo así de doméstico) sin siquiera saber el porqué Gonzalo se ve así.
> 
> Finalmente, Diego se corre de la puerta, pero no se aleja mucho en caso de que suceda lo que predijo su imaginación, y Gonzalo entra. Da pasos cortos, como si caminar fuese un esfuerzo anímico y físico para el cual no está preparado.
> 
> Quiero decirle algo, pero Higuaín es más rápido.
> 
> —No puedo jugar al fútbol— dice Gonzalo sin darse vuelta, sin mirarlo mientras habla.
> 
> Diego piensa en hacer un chiste, decir un "y ya sé", pero él no es ese tipo de persona. Él es conciliador, siempre hermano mayor con una palabra de aliento; se arma de eso, de experiencias pasadas propias y de amigos, para preparar un discurso que ronde la idea de que "unas semanas no son nada" y por si es más tiempo, si son meses o el resto de año y llega así a perderse la Copa América, piensa algo que decir sobre las copas que seguro le quedan por jugar con la selección, como para que empiece a lamentarse por ésta.
> 
> —Bueno--
> 
> —No Diego, bueno nada —Gonzalo le está hablando a la pared que tiene de frente, no a Diego, quién no puede hacer nada, no puede ni moverse y simplemente se queda quieto para escuchar lo que Gonzalo quiere terminar de decir:—No puedo jugar más al fútbol. Nunca más.
> 
> La puta madre. La puta madre. ¿Cómo se sale de acá? ¿Qué se dice? ¿Dónde están las frases armadas o el discurso de consuelo y buenos ánimos? ¿Cómo hay que moverse? ¿Dónde está el técnico para gritar desde el banco lo que hay que hacer? Acá no hay nada de eso, Diego está solo y tiene que hacer algo (esta vez sí, Gonzalo seguramente no tiene nada más para decir que se lo impida). Si la vida fuese una película, esta escena podría saltearse. Una pantalla en negro salvaría a Diego de estos minutos de no saber ni qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Pero la vida no es una película, ahora no hay nada que se interponga entre ellos dos y eso enorme que aún flota en el aire entre los dos: Gonzalo no puede jugar al fútbol. No puede seguir su carrera.
> 
> Solo con pensar, suponer, imaginar lo que eso debe ser, como eso debe sentirse; Diego se aterra.
> 
> Entonces, llenándose del orgullo de nueve que tiene que ir a buscar los goles cuando nadie más lo hace, se mueve. Sobre todo pues se da cuenta de que debe ser la primer persona que sabe esto y no tiene idea del porqué, de que pasó entre el día que se cruzaron en el predio de Ezeiza y Gonzalo estaba en el piso y hoy, acá en Italia, con Gonzalo diciéndole que no puede jugar al fútbol. Nunca más. NUNCA MÁS.
> 
> Se acerca y le pone una mano en el brazo (piensa en la espalda, pero algo le dice "¡ahí no!" fuerte en su cabeza y desvía a último momento el destino) y con esa mano lo guía para que avance. No lo lleva al sillón, le suena muy cliché, lo hace caminar a la cocina que es grande, que es luminosa, que tiene más espacio del que Diego usa, pero que a la vez es tibia en invierno y fresca en verano y es el cuarto que él siempre elije en la casa; pues le hace pensar en tardes en Quilmes haciendo la tarea con Gabriel al otro lado de la mesa.
> 
> Gonzalo se sienta en la silla de la cabecera, la que Diego corre sutilmente con el pie, y el dueño de casa se sienta en la de al lado; entre ellos, el mate que Diego había preparado cuando Gonzalo le anunció que estaba en camino. Diego ceba el primero y se lo da Gonzalo, que sigue estando muy pálido, pareciendo un fantasma que levitó hasta acá, y quién toma sin decir nada y se lo devuelve.
> 
> Intercambian treinta y dos mates y ninguna palabra.

 

Cuando la puerta se abre el mundo no se detiene.

Salen junto a Gonzalo los tres hombres y también Mourinho, quién apenas se despide en un excesivamente seco español y es el primero en desaparecer. Se dan las manos entre todos los restantes, Diego no puede dejar de ver la mano de Gonzalo estrechar cada una de las otras como si le costase hacerlo, como si supiese que el contacto iba a quemarse o a cerrarse algún destino abominable. Diego quiere correr a él, quiere ir a buscarlo y sacarlo de ese grupo de gente, rescatarlo y llevárselo lejos, lejos, a Italia o, mejor, a Argentina.

Pero como no puede hacer nada de eso, o se le ocurre que sería impropio, meramente espera. Y cuando Gonzalo se da vuelta y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pasillo, Diego lo sigue.

Se van del mismo modo en el que entraron.

Gonzalo no habla mientras salen del club y Diego lo respeta. No pide nada, ni una palabra ni una mirada, que le dé indicación de cómo salió todo, de que paso ahí adentro; la curiosidad está, pero es más fuerte la necesidad de caminar con Gonzalo y asegurarse de que esté bien. Ahí Diego se da cuenta de que están casi corriendo, dando pasos agigantados para salir del edificio del Real Madrid donde, claramente, Gonzalo no quiere estar más.

 

Afuera el cielo es gris oscuro, denso y cargado, y no se ve a nadie en la calle. Conseguir un taxi va a ser imposible. Diego no sabe porque se concentra en pensar en eso mientras camina detrás de Gonzalo, casi teniendo que seguirlo como a un jugador rival con la pelota que él quiere recuperar. Se detienen en la inmediata esquina y Diego recibe la primera gota de agua en su mejilla.

La segunda es en la cabeza y la tercera no la puede contar porque con ella vienen muchas más, empapándolo, y lo siguiente que siente es la mano de Gonzalo fuerte contra su brazo derecho que lo tira hacia atrás, lo aleja de la esquina y lo apoya contra la pared que tienen cerca, donde apenas los tapa un techo. A Gonzalo le falla el cálculo de distancia y cuando lo empuja contra la pared él mismo termina apoyándose casi de lleno contra el cuerpo de Diego. De todos modos, no se mueve, parece casi que intenta apretarse un poco y Diego lo siente inspirar fuerte, tomar más aire del necesario como si quisiese tragar oxígeno, olor a lluvia y el perfume que Diego se puso esa mañana.

Diego respira contra la pared mientras pestañea, despejando la lluvia de sus ojos y absorbiendo lo que es Gonzalo: nervioso, anómalo, mojado y apoyado contra él debajo de un techito en la capital española.

—No sé que voy a hacer —admite Higuaín y su voz está quebrada, desconocida y tan baja que si no estuviese hablándole casi al oído Diego jamás lo escucharía por sobre la lluvia— No tengo ni la más puta idea de que voy a hacer con mi vida.

Diego no sabe que responder a eso, no sabe qué hacer con un Gonzalo que tiembla pero no de frío y que sigue respirando contra el cuello de Diego como si estuviese tratando de atragantarse con aire.

—Si no es jugar al fútbol yo no quiero hacer nada, yo no puedo hacer nada.

La mano de Gonzalo, que seguía agarrándolo como si Diego fuese el único lugar seguro, lo único que evita que se vaya con el viento y con la lluvia, finalmente lo suelta y Diego usa esa libertad para envolver a Gonzalo en un medio abrazo, incómodo y dubitativo, pero que sirva para que Gonzalo se relaje aunque sea un poco, se sienta al menos contenido o lo más cercanamente posible a eso. A Diego no le sale decir "yo te quiero ayudar" ni "yo estoy acá", le paren frases vacías y, por sobre todo, inútiles; por ende se le ocurre que este abrazo deberá suplir las palabras que Diego no tiene.

La lluvia no se detiene, Diego no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasan ahí, él contra la pared y Gonzalo contra él. Pero apenas divisa un taxi a una cuadra de distancia se lo dice a Gonzalo en un susurro que logra traerlo de nuevo a la realidad y hacer que separe, con una lentitud casi preocupante, del refugio que posiblemente representaban para él Diego y el techo. Se le moja un poco la cabeza y Diego lo mira antes de recordar que tiene algo que hacer, que hay una razón por la que ya no están abrazados contra la pared.

Para el taxi y gira para preguntarle a Gonzalo algo, no sabe exactamente qué pero tampoco tiene que elaborarlo porque lo único que Gonzalo hace es decirle su dirección de una, como niño pequeño que lleva un par de días repitiéndola de memoria a quién quiera escuchársela. Cuando suben al auto el taxista no los reconoce y eso le da una seguridad a Diego que no sabía que necesitaba; repite la dirección que escuchó apenas antes y el hombre sin ningún otro comentario arranca. Diego no puede evitar mirar un par de veces a Gonzalo, tratando de adivinar en que está pensando, pero sin éxito. Quiere agarrarle la mano, tocarle la pierna, hacer cualquier cosa que demuestre que él está acá, a su lado, a su disposición. No se decide por ninguna y cuando Diego menos se lo espera el auto se detiene frente al edificio de Gonzalo.

 

****

 

Quizás debería preguntarle. ¿Debería o debiera? El italiano le está causando dudas idiomáticas en la cabeza con el español... ¿a quién engaña? siempre tuvo problemas para conjugar verbos; durante mucho tiempo incluso, Gabriel le hacía esas tareas. Aún siendo más joven, su hermano siempre fue bueno para eso. Diego tenía otros intereses, más allá de los futbolísticos, sencillamente él nunca fue un hombre de verbos, prefería otras cosas más acotadas, mas predecibles, menos variables con la gente y el tiempo: prefería la matemática. Cosas como las ecuaciones, por ejemplo, eran algo que entendía y sabía explicar. Diego sabe que su mamá aún espera que él vuelva al país, deje de lado la vida de futbolista, y se convierta en profesor de matemática; no que ella lo vaya a admitir en voz alta alguna vez, pero hay cosas que no necesitan decirse. A Diego no le molesta, incluso eso de tener algo que hacer cuando no pueda-- Gonzalo. Gonzalo ya, ahora, hoy, a sus veinticuatro no puede jugar más, ¿tendrá alguna segunda opción? Él dijo que no, pero quizás fue la emoción de haber recién salido del club y no estaba en sí pensando, debe haber algo más que le guste hacer, algo que sepa o que pueda hacer.

Vuelve su meditación a centrarse en Gonzalo, pues honestamente todo ese monólogo interno le sirvió de distracción y excusa. Él estaba haciendo algo más, pensando en algo más, tratando de dar con la manera correcta, justa, oportuna de preguntar qué pasó más temprano en la oficina del Real Madrid. No debe existir tal manera, nada sobre esto puede ser justo u oportuno, pero Diego tiene que encontrar cómo hacer que Gonzalo hable con él de esto; que hable de esto en sí, con él es sencillamente porque Diego es la única persona acá.

—Estás callado— no es una pregunta ni un reclamo; Gonzalo está sentado al lado de él, pasando sin atención los canales en la televisión, mientras sigue mirando a Diego. Estudiándolo. Gonzalo, en vista de Diego, parece un gato; exactamente le hace acordar al gato de la casa de Claudio Úbeda cuando eran pibes, el animal se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y miraba a Diego por horas y horas. A él le solía dar un poco de miedo, aunque Claudio siempre le aseguró que el gato no le iba a hacer nada.

—Pensaba— contesta, aunque sabe que es una respuesta incompleta y hasta chiquilina que va a causar inevitablemente que la pregunta siguiente sea "¿en qué pensás?" y ahí Diego va a tener que admitir, que decir algo. Quizás esa sea la manera.

Como un reloj suizo, exacto y disciplinado, Gonzalo pregunta "¿en qué pensás?" y Diego hace una mueca, no puede evitarlo.

—En vos— le dice, porqué es verdad; a pesar de ser solo dos palabras simplifica mucho y resume el pensamiento predominante en la cabeza de Diego desde hace días, incluso desde antes de que Gonzalo llegase a la puerta de su casa en Italia. No sabe cual espera que sea la reacción de Gonzalo, no se lo ocurre en verdad cual podría ser la reacción correcta ante lo dicho, pero no importa porque a Gonzalo se le relajan los rasgos, las facciones se vuelven más suaves y tranquilas. Se parece al Gonzalo silencioso y sonriente de tardes juntos en la pieza de la concentración, cuando no había nada para hacer más que estar en el mismo espacio, al cual se habían acostumbrado de una callada pero placentera manera. Ese Higuaín al que Diego está más ligeramente acostumbrado, al que aprendió a decirle "Gonza" y no "Pipa" ni "Pipita" porque eso de los apodos heredados de padres nunca le gustó mucho a Diego. Además, Gonzalo le sonríe, no una de esas sonrisas enormes en las que se muestran todos los dientes y Diego siempre teme que la gente desaparezca cual gato de Cheshire cuando las hace; sino una tímida subida de labios, en las que apenas se nota la curvatura de la boca, pero está ahí, como que no puede evitarse, como que la alegría, aunque se intente, no puede ser disimulada.

—Ni en tu cabeza te dejo en paz— dice Gonzalo, suena risueño, no tan tenso, no tan cansado.

—Ni en mi cabeza— y ahí Diego se da cuenta de que no le molesta. No le molestó Gonzalo llegando en la mitad de la tarde a su casa días atrás, no le molestó subirse a un avión a Madrid con él, no le molestó entrar al edificio del club merengue para acompañarlo. No le molesta estar acá en el sillón, con Gonzalo mirándolo más a él que a la televisión y su cabeza colmada del mismo pensamiento, de la misma persona.

Diego se da cuenta que hay algo ahí, algo que no quiere analizar, que los acompaño desde que salieron del club o, quizás, desde antes... pero, ¿desde cuándo? Este es Higuaín, alguien que Diego respeta como profesional… como él profesional que Gonzalo ya no va a poder ser, porque no puede jugar más al fútbol. No va a seguir siendo su colega, no va a competir el puesto con él. Eso debería aliviarlo, debería despertar un egoísmo improbable, inmenso y desconocido en Diego y dejarlo tranquilo porque tiene un rival menos. Pero no lo hace. Así, sentado, con la lluvia que aún se escucha viniendo de la calle, Diego se da cuenta de que prefería estar en el banco de suplentes en un universo donde Gonzalo sea titular a que ser una de las primeras opciones en uno en el cual Gonzalo no pueda jugar más al fútbol.

Pero a él no le toca elegir universos o realidades, a él le toca vivir esta, donde Gonzalo ya no va a ser ni el nueve de la selección ni el del el Real Madrid, dónde su propio nombre no va a quedar relegado por detrás del de Gonzalo. Seguro que van a salir otros, aparecerán algunos jugadores esparcidos por el globo y vendrán a llenar el lugar de Gonzalo y quizás todos deberían ser una amenaza y una competencia para Diego, siendo más jóvenes y con más suerte. Pero eso no va a importar, porque ninguno de ellos va a ser Gonzalo.

Todo esto es mucho para Diego y, posiblemente, sea mucho para Gonzalo.

Así que se levanta, dice que va a llamar a Gabriel porqué tiene una par de llamadas perdidas de él en el celular y porqué es una excusa creíble y no le da tanta culpa. Sale al balcón del departamento y considera seriamente salir corriendo del edificio.

Pero no puede hacerlo. Porque Gonzalo esta acá solo, sin nadie más, sin nada más y él se metió en esto con Gonzalo, le guste o no; pueda manejarlo o no.

—La puta madre— dice a la noche de Madrid, y nadie le responde.

 

> 6.
> 
> —La operación salió mal —dice Gonzalo sentado en la cocina de Diego, en el mismo lugar que hace una hora, con el mate ya sin uso entre ellos; toma aire dos veces antes de volver a hablar: —O salió bien y algo salió muy mal en el post operatorio. O las dos cosas. Nadie se juega por nada. Una opción es que me abran de nuevo, para comprobar si lo que se ve en las tomografías es una fístula de médula, aunque no me aseguran que eso vaya a servir y a mí mucho otra operación no me va. Dicen que el dolor en la pierna puede irse en un mes y no volver más o durarme toda la puta vida. Y la mina me dijo, así como si no estuviese hablando con un jugador de fútbol: "yo no considero prudente que practiques un deporte profesional". ¿Qué mierda me importa si no es prudente? Es lo que más amo en mi la vida, y aunque me queme la pierna seguiría jugando, pero ¿qué club va a querer un tipo que por ahí no juega por seis meses y vuelve un partido y después no juega por tres meses más? O que, directamente, no juega nunca más y se sienta ahí, a mirar a los demás correr como si--
> 
> Ahí Diego le pone la mano sobre el brazo que está en el aire, lo hace para que deje de acelerarse y de atorarse con sus propias palabras, las que salen a tal velocidad que es difícil de entender lo que quiere decir Gonzalo, pero trasmiten la emoción, el miedo y la frustración por sobre todas las cosas. Parece que ese toque sirve, porque Higuaín pasa de respirar agitado a suspirar lentamente. Diego cuenta las respiraciones de Gonzalo porque no tiene nada más que hacer, le suelta el brazo también, dejando descansar su mano sobre su propio regazo.
> 
> — ¿Me acompañas a Madrid a hablar con el club?— Gonzalo vuelve a hablar, sin agitación y con los ojos en la mesa, en un punto que parece que mereciese toda la atención del mundo.
> 
> Diego le dice que sí sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, hasta con una urgencia que no puede realmente justificar de donde salió. Por primera vez en su carrera está contento de un golpe propio, que le da la posibilidad de pedirse un par de días para hacer esto, para no dejar solo a Gonzalo.
> 
>  
> 
> —¿Qué te dijeron?— se lo pregunta sin estar del todo cerca, cuando entra a la cocina y Gonzalo está de espaldas, buscando algo en la heladera, con la cabeza más metida ahí adentro que afuera. Pensar y prepara un modo de hacer esto no iba a servirle de nada, simplemente era una excusa para dilatar la acción.
> 
> —¿Qué crees que me dijeron? —Gonzalo suspira y cierra la puerta de la heladera con la espalda mientras sostiene con la mano una botella agua— Que ellos estaban de mi lado, del lado de mi salud y si mi salud me decía basta como jugador yo tendría que respetarla. Dijeron que no querían perderme como persona en club y no sé que más y que iban a seguir investigando si yo quería, ¿pero qué queda investigar? Nada, no quiero que más gente me diga que no puedo jugar más, ya me alcanzó, gracias.
> 
> —¿Y Mourinho qué opina?— por alguna razón Diego confía en él más que en cualquiera y por lo visto Gonzalo no se sorprende, ya que apenas hace una mueca antes de responder.
> 
> —Que el club se debe a mí, pero yo no a ellos y que si yo quiero debería ser libre de irme a la mierda —Gonzalo se encoje de hombros— No dijo mierda, pero lo pensó, estoy seguro.
> 
> —Me lo imagino…
> 
> —Tengo que volver con mi viejo, para hacer las cosas oficiales. Para cerrar el contrato, esas cosas. No tengo ganas de hacer nada de eso, para eso tengo un representante y abogados, pero me van a enganchar, ya lo sé.
> 
> —Vení conmigo— Diego lo dice sin pensarlo o, mejor dicho, lo dice porque lo piensa, pero no se le activa el filtro cabeza/boca y le sale con la inmediata respiración. No es que se arrepiente de decirlo, pero no sabe bien que lo motivo a hacerlo, seguro es parte de lo mismo que pensaba antes, de lo mismo que decidió dejar afuera de su cabeza al menos mientras esté en Madrid con Gonzalo. Espera que Higuaín lo tome con humor, como un chiste, como una sugerencia en broma.
> 
> Pero Gonzalo no está riéndose, sino que tiene los ojos fijos en Diego, aunque se nota que su cabeza está en algún otro lado. Parece estar considerando la idea, saboreándola, pensándola, imaginándola. Diego quiere frenarlo, pero… pero no: no quiere decirle que fue un chiste, porque no lo fue; no quiere decirle "pensalo" porque una parte de él, chiquita y joven y perdida, quiere que Gonzalo no lo piense para nada y le diga, de una, "sí, dale".
> 
> — ¿A... a Italia?
> 
> Se puede negar ahora, inventar algo, encontrar una excusa, arreglar su propio impulso. Pero ya sabe que no quiere. Así que simplemente da el sí con la cabeza, no le parece necesario ni hablar.
> 
> El silencio entre los dos dura menos de lo que Diego puede dimensionar ya que empieza a sonar el celular de Gonzalo, que hace un escándalo de luz y ruido sobre la mesada de metal en la que está apoyado. Diego hace una mueca mientras ve al otro atender, siente que tenía que pasar algo así para que su vida siga pareciendo más la vida de otro que él está viendo en la tele. Espera que en algún lado alguien este riéndose con esto, muy a lo "The Truman Show".
> 
> Se concentra en Gonzalo porque ve como se le alteran los músculos en la cara: frunce la boca y se le marcan las arrugas de la frente; suspira, se muerde el labio de abajo, suspira de nuevo, dos, tres, cuatro veces y termina con un "¿podemos hablarlo mañana?" que más que una pregunta o un pedido, suena como una súplica. Corta antes de que Diego pueda pretender que no estaba escuchando.
> 
> —Mi viejo —explica Gonzalo y todas sus expresiones tienen un poco de sentido ahora— Lo llamaron del club parece. Hace horas nomás que me fui, podrían haberme dado un poco de tiempo.
> 
> —¿Para qué lo llamaron?— dice Diego, aunque hasta en sus oídos suena como una pregunta tonta.
> 
> —Para decirle algo de que necesitaban discutir mi futuro con él y se deben haber dado cuenta de que mi viejo no sabía nada y no dijeron mucho más, pero ya está, tengo que ir y blanquear todo, ya. La puta que me parió.
> 
> —Tenías que hablar con él en algún momento.
> 
> —Sí, obvio, ya sé, pero quería hacerlo cuando se me cante, no cuando ellos digan. Ahora voy a tener que viajar a Argentina y pensar como mierda decirle a mi viejo que no puedo hacer lo mismo que él en su vida, lo mismo que Fede, y que voy a ser el Higuaín que va a ser, no sé, profesor de gimnasia o algo así.
> 
> —No creo que a tu viejo le importe que no puedas seguir su carrera Gonza, le va a preocupar más como estás vos.
> 
> —Se nota que no conocés a mi viejo— Gonzalo respira y se lo ve de repente más agotado que antes, se pasa la mano por la cara un par de veces, la detiene en el tabique de la nariz y se frota como masajeándose debajo de los ojos. No es el chico que salió casi corriendo del edificio del Real Madrid pero se parece y a Diego se le parte un poco el corazón de verlo, regresando dentro de él esa necesidad de abrazar a Gonzalo, sostenerlo, cuidarlo, pero ahora es tan fuerte que sus piernas casi se mueven, como si fuese un reflejo, una respuesta al estado de Higuaín.
> 
> —No tenés que salir a decírselo a los diarios, solamente es tu familia; tus viejos, por ahí tu hermano y punto. Si pudiste decírmelo a mí, vas a poder con ellos.
> 
> —No es lo mismo.
> 
> Diego quiere preguntarle por qué. Quiere saber y aprovechar este momento para entender cuál es la razón por la que Gonzalo habló con él primero, antes que con cualquier otro.
> 
> —Además ya me reservó un vuelo para Buenos Aires, como si fuese un nene de dieciocho todavía.
> 
> Diego se frena de mencionar que Gonzalo no es tan grande como para quejarse y que no hace tanto que pasaron sus dieciocho, hace una mueca porque le tienta decirlo.
> 
> —Al menos ya tenés resuelto eso… —ofrece en un tono ligeramente apaciguador, Gonzalo o bien lo ignora o no le presta atención, parece querer decir algo porque abre la boca pero termina refunfuñando por lo bajo; se revuelve el pelo y mira al piso antes de finalmente hablar.
> 
> —¿Vos cuándo tenés que volver?
> 
> Diego está desafectado de los entrenamientos por la lesión y además casi es fin de semana y está el partido, hasta el domingo o el lunes no lo van a extrañar. Al club fue ayer y… se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, de en que está pensando y se pregunta si Gonzalo tenía esa intención con su pregunta. El solo hecho de que la idea de acompañar a Gonzalo a Argentina, aún con el torneo italiano sucediendo, haya cruzado su cabeza lo asusta. Son demasiados pensamientos que lo atemorizan para una sola noche.
> 
> —Antes del lunes— termina diciendo, le parece la mejor respuesta.
> 
> —¿Viajas mañana?
> 
> —Debería.
> 
> Se quedan callados después de eso, pero no con el bienestar de tantas otras veces. Gonzalo sigue mirando la cocina como esperando que esté escrito en las paredes una guía de cosas que hacer ahora; si Diego la tuviese, él mismo se la escribiría.
> 
> —¿Cenamos?— termina sugiriendo Diego, porque no soporta más quedarse así, los dos tan inactivos y tan incómodos.

 

El resto de la noche es tensa, distinta de lo que habían sido todos los días pasados entre ellos y Diego se pregunta de quién es la culpa. Cuando se acomoda para acostarse en el cuarto extra que tiene Gonzalo, que suele ser ocupado por su familia, trata de encontrar una respuesta; lo único que logra es tardar en dormirse escuchando apenas el murmullo de una televisión prendida en la pieza contigua.

 

****

 

Diego no tiene tiempo ni de procesar sentimientos o pensamientos que se trajo de Madrid porque al día siguiente de que llega a Italia el Checho Batista lo llama por teléfono.

La llamada es a la vez una formalidad y una tontería, empieza a decirle a Diego piropos gastados sobre su temporada en el Inter y termina expresándole deseos de que sea parte de la lista de pre-seleccionados para la Copa América de julio. Diego, como debe, agradece, pone su voz de "atendiendo a periodistas" y contesta con una casete automático que casi le da vergüenza. Pero este no es Maradona, como el año pasado, así que aún si respeta a Batista, se toma esa libertad. Tiene, en su defensa, una más que decente razón para hacerlo. Desde que el técnico dijo "pre-seleccionados" Diego solamente está pensando en Gonzalo; en sí él también recibió o va a recibir esta llamada, está bastante seguro de que la salud de Higuaín es aún un secreto, si su cálculos son correctos él debería haber llegando a Argentina una noche atrás, entonces no hay nada que detenga a Batista de llamarlo. No hay ningún motivo; la extendida lesión de Gonzalo, que es lo único que sabe el grueso de la gente, no debe ser razón suficiente para que el técnico deje de considerar a Higuaín como nueve de selección; simplemente indagará el estado del jugador y le dará palabras de aliento y dirá algo como "tenés un lugar en la lista, no te preocupes". La sola idea de que Gonzalo pueda escuchar eso le da ganas a Diego de explicarle a Batista porque no puede, bajo ningún punto de vista, llamar a Higuaín.

No va a hacerlo, no puede y no debe; así que resume su charla con el entrenador después de un reiterado agradecimiento por la oportunidad y se sienta en la cocina de su casa y mira el reloj sobre la pared. Pasa una hora y veintiocho minutos así.

 

Concluye admitiéndose que es incapaz de decidir realmente nada y empieza a preparase la cena, solo para asustarse cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Para si tranquilidad, es Gabriel.

Su hermano quiere hablarle de la convocatoria a la selección, la propia y la de Diego, sabiendo seguro por voz del mismo técnico que Diego había sido también llamado. El principio de la charla, que vira de fútbol a los hijos de Gaby y hace cuando que Diego no los ve, junto con el acto de buscar las cosas para cocinar, distraen a Diego, lo hacen concentrarse en cosas que puede controlar y que tiene cerca como para saber de ellas. Pero es todo una excusa, si hasta esa idea de descanso lo llevan de nuevo a la misma preocupación que antes.

—Te estás quedando muy callado de repente— dice Gabriel, con una sincronía perfecta a los pensamientos de su hermano.

—Estoy tratando de ver si me alcanza la cebolla que corte.

—Y por eso todo lo que dijiste en los últimos quince minutos son "ajams" y "mhms"

—Antes quería ver si tenía morrón y si todos los tomates estaban buenos— Diego acomoda los ingredientes en la mesada y si bien Gabriel no está ahí, él está seguro de que su hermano acaba de girar los ojos y suspirar. El suspiro se escucha a través del teléfono y Diego hace una mueca, conforme.

—¿Qué te pasa?— demanda Gabriel.

Diego considera nuevamente dar una respuesta cualquiera y cambiar de tema, nombrar a los chicos otra vez para distraer a Gabriel, pero no puede, porque Gabriel no va a dejar de preguntar y Diego no va a poder aguantarse adentro todo lo que quiere, lo que necesita decirle a alguien más.

—Estuve en Madrid— empieza, porque se le ocurre que es el principio correcto, o es el que tiene más a mano en la memoria; espera que Gabriel le reclame algo, le diga un "¿tan cerca y no nos viniste a ver?", pero no pasa así que se anima a seguir con lo que cree que puede justificarlo: —Fui a acompañar a Gonzalo. A Higuaín.

Y de nuevo Gabriel no dice nada, espera que Diego siga; entonces él le cuenta, le cuenta todo: desde los encuentros en Enero en Argentina hasta el viaje a Madrid, le dice la verdad de lo que le pasa a Gonzalo sabiendo que su hermano será mejor protector del secreto de lo que él mismo está siendo ahora mismo, le dice de los confusos pensamientos que le aprietan el pecho y le obnubilan la cabeza desde la noche que le ofreció a Gonzalo volverse con él a Italia, no les da nombre porque no tienen un nombre para ellos, pero quizás Gabriel los comprende igual.

Se siente liberador poder decirle a alguien más, lo ayuda a sentirse menos solo, a ser un poco menos fuerte.

—Ahora él está en Argentina, contándole todo esto a la familia, porque nadie más lo sabe; no sé qué pasará después, que va a hacer, quise preguntárselo mil veces, pero ninguna me pareció la adecuada.

—Ya vas a tener oportunidad…— la frase suena a consuelo barato pero Diego la acepta porque viene de Gabriel; cambia de tema después de eso, porque la confesión sola lo agotó emocionalmente y quiere dejar de pensar un rato, dejar en paz a Gonzalo.

 

****

 

—Me llamó el Checho— dice la voz del otro lado del celular que Diego atendió cuando planeaba arrancar el auto para irse a su casa. Gonzalo no suena cansado, no suena triste, no suena… a nada en particular. Diego quiere indignarse por la falta de saludo, también por el hecho de que Gonzalo tardó seis días en dar alguna señal de vida. Pero no puede hacer nada de eso, porque Higuaín vuelve a hablar: —Le conté todo.

Diego no gira la llave para arrancar el auto como tenía planeado, pero tampoco la saca; está en el estacionamiento del club y distingue a varios de sus compañeros cuando salen. Wesley lo saluda de camino a su propio auto, tirándole un beso solo porque suele funcionar para que él se ría y como Diego no quiere desilusionarlo le sonríe y le tira otro, el colorado se le cuelga a Cambiasso que está delante de él, seguro diciendo algo como "mirá, Diego me quiere más", porque es una escena recurrente. Diego se siente tan en casa en Italia que a veces se asusta.

Regresa a la realidad de su auto, a la respiración del otro lado del teléfono que no dice nada más porque claramente le toca hablar a Diego, decir algo; pero no puede, por eso había sucumbido a la distracción fácil de mirar a la gente que estaba cerca.

—Fue un poco para joder a mi viejo, no te voy a mentir— por lo visto Gonzalo se cansa de esperar algo de Diego y vuelve a hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso?— finalmente ofrece un comentario Diego.

—Ah, creí que no me estabas dando pelota ya… Bueno, es que mi viejo quería que vea más médicos; en Cuba, en Alemania, ni sé donde más, pero yo me cansé, ya te dije que no quiero que más gente me diga que no puedo jugar más al fútbol. Los mismos tipos que me operaron están de acuerdo con la doctora de Italia, basta.

—Y por eso le dijiste a Batista…

—Él me llamó, ya te dije eso, no es que yo agarré el celu y le dije "Checho, no me llames para la Copa que no puedo jugar".

Gonzalo suena sospechosamente relajado, superado, como si hubiese tenido una epifanía en algún momento y Diego se la perdió; le intriga saber a qué conclusiones llegó Gonzalo además de lo que parece ser tomar un poco más control de su vida, sin su padre (o su aprobación) de fondo.

Y ahí Diego se da cuenta de algo: cuando atendió el teléfono lo hizo sabiendo que era Gonzalo, no por un presentimiento ni nada así de sentimental, sino porque su celular le informó sin ningún problema que llamaba "Gonzalo Higuaín". La mayoría de llamadas internacionales no se decodifican así de bien, sale un número desconocido y demasiado largo o el aviso de "número privado" o "llamada internacional" de algunas más exquisitas compañías.

—Gonzalo…— dice Diego con cuidado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estás?

Hay una pausa, larga, suficiente para que Diego salude con la mano a cuatro jugadores que pasan delante de su auto. Él considera volver a preguntar cuando escucha un murmullo de respiraciones continuas, que parecen ser la preparación para lo que sea que vaya a decir Gonzalo.

—En la puerta de tu casa.

Diego no sabe si rendirse al ataque de risa que le quiere salir de adentro, como una liberación, o si decirle a Gonzalo que está desquiciado. No hace ninguna, nomás avisa un "dame media hora" y corta.

 

En efecto, Gonzalo está en la puerta de su casa. No que Diego creía que lo antes dicho fuese una mentira, pero una cosa es escucharlo y otra es verlo con sus propios ojos: Gonzalo Higuaín está sentado en el piso de la entrada de su casa en Milán con la mirada fija en su un aparato que Diego no puede distinguir, moviendo los dedos sobre este.

Se toma su tiempo entonces para estacionar, procesando lo que vio y lo que sabe, lo que puede significar que Gonzalo este acá. Hace poco más de una semana Diego mismo le ofreció esto a Gonzalo, que venga, que se quede con él, y jamás tuvo respuesta, por las cosas que pasaron en el medio posiblemente, pero de cualquier modo Gonzalo nunca dio el sí. Pero, ya que Diego está siendo honesto, tampoco dio el no.

—Llegaste— dice Gonzalo, que dejo su aparato en algún momento y se puso de pie, camino hacia la entrada del garaje de Diego y lo espero hasta que salió del auto para anunciar una obviedad.

—Llegué— está de acuerdo Diego y recién ahí se da cuenta que Gonzalo tiene un bolso colgado del brazo, parece apenas más grande que le que uno usa para ir a entrenar y se nota que está lleno.

—¿Estás hace mucho?— pregunta, mientras gira para agarrar su propio bolso del asiento de atrás y vuelve a darse vuelta tras cerrar el auto.

—No, bah, creo que no. Se me pasó rápido.

Diego tiene tantas cosas para preguntar que no sabe por dónde empezar y le parece que la calle no es lugar para ninguna, así que sugiriendo un "¿entramos?" se encamina a la puerta con Gonzalo apenas detrás.

Adentro de la casa los dos bolsos terminan sobre el sillón y Diego ni tiene que decirle a Gonzalo de ir a la cocina; es raro porque en este mismo lugar estuvieron apenas un día juntos, pero parece que Diego fue lo suficientemente obvio como para mostrar que le gusta su cocina. O quizás lo dijo, suele decirle esas cosas la gente, a veces, cuando no está prestando mucha atención o cuando quiere distraer a alguien.

Diego está esperando una explicación que le solucioné todas las dudas que tiene, pero no sabe si Gonzalo va a dársela y, en verdad, tampoco sabe si Gonzalo la tiene.

—¿Por qué me lo contaste a mí primero?— la pregunta le sale con la naturalidad con la que iba a ofrecerle mate a Gonzalo, y tiene sentido pues es algo que debería haber cuestionado al principio quizás, o en el viaje a Madrid o antes de separarse en España; pero todo pasó tan rápido y hace tan poco (aunque con Gonzalo acá parece que fue hace mucho) que Diego nunca pudo sacarse esa duda.

Claramente la pregunta también lo asombra a Gonzalo, quién no dice nada enseguida, ni se mueve para sentarse, y mira a Diego con una mezcla de extrañeza y susto, sin saber qué hacer. Diego considera justificarse, quizás hasta disculparse, pero no puede hacerlo, necesita saber la respuesta a eso, aunque sea un "no sé", aunque sea un "porque estabas ahí".

—Por qué vos ibas a entenderlo, o eso me dije a mí mismo. Vos me habías visto acalambrarme y sabías que estaba haciéndome controles y se me ocurrió que si ya sabías todo eso no te ibas a sorprender tanto…

—Me sorprendí bastante.

—No se notó —Gonzalo hace una mueca— O sea, me hiciste mate.

—El mate ya lo tenía hecho...— dice Diego como si esa respuesta fuese explicación suficiente, no importa si lo es ya que al menos sirve para que los dos se sonrían.

—Me vine solo a Italia, no quise que nadie del club venga conmigo, les dije que tenía gente acá porque pensé en venir y pedirte que me acompañes al médico de entrada. No sé porque a vos, creo que porque si podías estar en la misma pieza conmigo callado durante toda la tarde te ibas a poder bancar esto sin volverme loco con preguntas de cómo estoy y de cómo me siento y de si quiero algo. No tuve los huevos para llamarte cuando llegué y después de hablar con la doctora solo quería contártelo a vos, me pregunté mil veces por qué mierda venía a joderte a vos con esto, pero nunca me pude contestar.

Diego no le dice "está bien" porque le parece que ni Gonzalo ni la conversación lo necesitan. Asiente nada más y se pone a hacer mate, porque le parece lo más ubicado. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Gonzalo se sienta en la misma silla que la última vez que estuvo en la cocina de Diego.

 

Otra vez los primeros mates se intercambian en silencio, no es abrumador, no es incómodo; se parece más a Sudáfrica que a otra cosa.

—Hablé con Luis Zubeldía.

Diego lo mira, levanta la vista del mate que está sirviendo y se le vuelca un poco de agua en un costado, pero lo ignora para seguir escuchando lo que Gonzalo tiene pare decir.

—Fue idea de mi hermano. Casi que lo primero que me dijo cuando le conté, porque hable con él antes que con mi viejo, cuando Fede me fue a buscar a Ezeiza. Me re sirvió, aunque no es lo mismo porque Luis no tenía una carrera tan avanzada cuando le dijeron que no podía jugar más… eso me lo dijo él. El tipo es un capo, me ayudó mucho.

Diego todavía no habla, no quiere interrumpir ninguna idea que Gonzalo quiera compartir, simplemente cumple su tarea de llenar el mate y pasarlo, tomar uno cada dos porque está tan distraído que hasta se los olvida y además Gonzalo se demora con cada uno de los suyos. Si esta charla fuese una conversación cualquiera, si esto fuese una ronda de mate entre varios, Diego se enojaría por la retención del mate y diría el clásico "che, ¡no es un micrófono!", pero en este caso bien puede serlo, que a Diego poco le preocupa.

—Igual ya sé que no está todo bien, o sea, me escapé de Argentina y me vine para Italia, mandé al Madrid unos papeles firmados que me dio mi abogado y nada más, así que ya me van a venir a joder ellos. Y mi viejo en algún momento, no se va a quedar con la palabra de Fede de que yo necesito estar un poco solo; pero estoy dejando todo eso de lado. Eso y la entrevista que tengo con "Olé" para dentro de unos días, por teléfono, estoy mal de la cabeza ¿no?

—Sí —contesta Diego, su primer palabra en un rato y aprovecha la oportunidad— Pero tenés buenas razones creo yo.

Gonzalo le da una sonrisa chiquita, no es forzada pero tampoco demuestra alegría y de vuelta los rodea el silencio.

—Pensé en vos cuando me llamó Batista —le confiesa Diego mientras le da un mate— En que iba a pasar cuando él te llame. Qué ibas a hacer y cómo te ibas a poner.

—Tuve ganas de llorar —admite Gonzalo, la voz apenas más baja que el resto de la charla— Como al final del partido contra Alemania ¿viste? Esas ganas que no podés evitar porque te salen como de la panza, pero cuando creí que iba a hacerlo se me ocurrió cortarle el discurso en la mitad y decirle lo que me pasaba. Lo dejé mudo por un ratito, pero la salvó un poco. Le pedí que no diga nada igual.

Ahí Diego se siente un falto de códigos y admite: —Gabriel sabe.

No pide perdón ya que cree que está implícito, pero está preparado para decirlo si es necesario.

—Dentro de poco lo va a saber todo el mundo, no importa.

—Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero él--

—Diego, en serio, no importa— Gonzalo le toca la mano que sostiene el termo (que lo sostuvo todo este tiempo, porque Diego tiene ese hábito de no soltarlo cuando ceba mate).

—Igual puso mi nombre en la lista, ¿sabés? En la que tiene jugadores de más— sigue hablando Gonzalo, como si Diego nunca hubiese dicho lo de Gabriel o él mismo no hubiese bajado el tono para una confesión— Dice que lo hizo para que nadie pregunte cosas raras, no antes de que yo diga lo que pasa y todo eso. Me pareció una linda actitud.

Diego dice que sí con la cabeza, mientras que se da cuenta de que no miró la lista, que ni sabía que existía una, aunque la llamada de Batista debería haberle una idea. Pero la charla con el técnico lo había hecho pensar en Gonzalo, como casi todo en las últimas dos semanas. Entrenar y Gonzalo venían siendo las mayores cosas en su cabeza, con todo lo demás relegado a un segundo plano de una manera casi injusta. Diego estaba rodeado por sus propias preocupaciones y suposiciones de lo que había pasado con Gonzalo en Argentina, pero teniéndolo a él acá, escuchándolo, le daba a Diego una renovadora tranquilidad, como si pudiese ahora volver a su vida normal, a su día a día, sin el peso de la duda y la ansiedad de cómo estaría Gonzalo en los hombros.

—¿En qué pensás?— dice Gonzalo y Diego no sabe si lo hace apropósito, pero hasta la voz suena como lo hizo en Madrid hace… hace muy poco tiempo en verdad. La mueca y los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de ver algo que Diego no está mostrando, le hacen pensar que la pregunta es muy deliberada y no es simple casualidad.

—En vos —le dice, justo como la ultima vez, pero se apura y aclara él solo: —No me dejas en paz ni en mi cabeza…

Gonzalo le sonríe, con la boca, con los ojos, con casi todo el cuerpo si eso es realmente posible.

—Vos me invitaste— le dice Gonzalo, y no es ni una acusación ni una justificación, sino más parece una respuesta. Un sí.

—Ya sé, ya sé— le contesta, por las dudas, también dándose el gusto de sonreír, de relajarse un poco en la silla.

—Todavía no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida Diego —admite Higuaín— No sé que puedo hacer si no juego a la pelota, no sé que quiero hacer, pero ¿tengo qué decidirlo ya?

—No Gonzalo, no tenés que decidir nada ya— y le pasa otro mate, el último del termo.

 

El que se levanta a prepara la segunda ronda es Gonzalo, a Diego le parece bien que vaya aprendiendo donde están las cosas, si va a quedarse un tiempo acá.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de una canción.
> 
> Gracias por leer =)


End file.
